espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Edwards
Colonel''' Steven 'Ghost' Edwards''' is a long time serving veteran for Blackforce Corporation. A former member of the United States elite Naval Special Warfare Development Group (aka. SEAL Team 6), Ghost joined Blackforce in 2001 as one of the organisation's first operatives. Since joining, Ghost has risen through the ranks to eventually be recognised as a highly successful ground commander, a combat trainer/instructor for new operatives/security guards for Blackforce Corporation and also a highly respected member of Blackforce, from new rookies to hardened veterans. Currently, he is the team leader of Task Force: Ghost, his own personal strike team that he found in 2002. At this point in time they are located in Syria, participating in Operation: 'Titanfall' - the liberation of Syria from the Anointed Warriors of Allah. History Early History Steven Edwards was born in New York City on January 1, 1969. During his childhood, he had seen scenes of massive protests and demonstrations due to the Vietnam War and usually didn't really pay much attention to it, however the one thing he did see was that his father wasn't around for much of his early childhood, as he was in the armed forces. After his 17th birthday, his dad decided to let him in on a secret. The reason he wasn't around was because he was a member of MACV-SOG, a highly covert special force unit during the duration of the war - which explained his absence. This was to be the catalyst for Edwards to join the army. Military Record Navy SEAL In 1978, after he turned 18, Edwards enlisted in the US Marines and joined 1st Marine Division. During his time with the marines, he proved himself well in training exercises, but believed that he do more, and to that end, he requested a transfer to the Navy SEALs. In 1984, Edwards was assigned to SEAL Team 2 and was able to prove his worth in Operation Prime Chance as a sniper(1987-89), but was transferred to SEAL Team 4 in October 1989, which was in time for Operation Just Cause, the Invasion of Panama in December. Edwards actions as his team's sniper were exceptional, so much so in fact that in April 1991, just after Operation Desert Storm, Edwards was offered a position in the Naval Special Warfare Development Group. DEVGRU Operative and settling down. Edwards first action as part of DEVGRU was to help Delta Force in the Battle of Mogadishu in August 1993, as part of a 4-man sniper team. Here, again proving his marksman skills, he earned the nickname 'Ghost' as none of the milita forces could see or hear where Edwards was all the time when the SEALs were engaging. This impressed quite a few members of DEVGRU. Later in 1992 - 95, Ghost was deployed along with members of DEVGRU to help in the NATO Intervention in Bosnia for hunting down of war criminals and bringing them to The Hague for trial. After this, Ghost had considered on his retirement from DEVGRU to pursue the idea of having a family and possibly being a dad, which he eventually did in 1999. After he left, he met a woman whom he married in June 2000. At this point in time, Edwards believed that he was living the life he dreamed of. All that was about to change. Blackforce OperativeCategory:Blackforce CorporationCategory:Characters 9/11 & Re-enlistment. On September 10 2001, a year after his marriage, Edwards saw an advert in the paper about Blackforce Corporation, and showed it to his wife. At first, he was against the idea of joining a private military company, mainly to avoid doing what his father did for his wife was pregnant with their child at this time. However, his wife said that it wouldn't matter what he was doing, as long as he was enjoining what he was doing. Edwards said he think about and talk about some more on in a few days and what his decision was. That was never to happen. On September 11, while Edwards was wandering Down-town New York when he saw the attack on the World Trade Centre and the following aftermath. After the dust had cleared, he was one of the many civilians helping rescue workers clear the rubble, mostly to find his wife. It wasn't until September 15th that confirmed his worst fears. His wife was one of 3,000 people to perish on that day. After arranging for her funeral, Edwards felt nothing by anger against Al-Qaeda and was determined to make them pay. Seeing his chances of being a dad now destroyed, he cleared out his bank accounts (save for $9,000) and donated it all to Bellevue Hospital Center, sold his apartment and everything he owned, save for a suitcase, some changes of clothes, his SEAL badge and military decorations, and the one thing he inherited from his father - a white Colt .45 with the MACV-SOG logo engraved into the grip. Edwards then gathered his military records and boarded a train for the trip from New York City to Seattle to sign up for Blackforce. Before leaving NYC, he decided to revive his nickname from DEVGRU - Ghost. Personality Weapons + Equipment While Ghost is proficient in many weapons, including a few Russian designs, he does have a preference to what he carries. Due to his skills as a marksman, Ghost usually carries a Mk 14 EBR for sniper work, but has been seen carrying a Barrett M95 Sniper Rifle from time to time, particularly during the Battle of Takur Ghar. However, Ghost's main signature weapons are his FN M16A4 assault rifle and a unique M1911 Colt. 45 sidearm in a white finish. Ghost's M16A4 usually carries a M203 Grenade Launcher, side grips and also a AN/PEQ 2 Laser Sight attached on the right of the rifle. From when he acquired the M16, he use to have a Eotech 512 Holographic Sight attached, but due to the recent deployment to Syria, he now has a Trijicon TA31RCO ACOG Sight attached instead. To counter to disorientating effects of using a ACOG scope in close quarters, Ghost has attached SureFire Rapid Transitional Sights. Category:Characters & Units Category:Blackforce Corporation